


Duet

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Ric notices something he hadn't noticed before. Secret Berena





	Duet

_A kiss after finding the earrings. A double kiss after the perfume was applied. A kiss for luck. They kissed for as long as they could for any reason and no reason so they could use it all up before stepping out in the open._

Ric saw them leave the same room together, laughing and talking. They were both looking very fine tonight. It didn’t necessarily mean anything, women got ready in each other’s rooms all the time but he wondered if he was over thinking it. What did it mean when women shared a room? It was hard to tell.

He had started to suspect a while ago when he saw the coffee exchange between them. Serena didn’t function without several rounds of coffee and when the second cup of the day was brought by Bernie to revive her, Serena opened her eyes to look straight at her. With anyone else, she only had eyes for the coffee but with Bernie, it was different.

He took his opportunity to gently interrogate Serena by the bar. He leaned in and cryptically murmured a question that she would know how to answer.

‘I know it’s none of my business…but.’

She turned to look at him with fire in her eyes. She was ready to maul him if he stepped out of line.

‘Put me out of my misery. Single beds or a double?’

She considered flirting between technical truth and actual truth. She knew she could trust Ric. She leaned toward his ear and murmured the truth.

‘A double.’

 _Aha_.

He could see how her eyes sparkled, the supressed smile threatening to break out and light up her face. His smile was encouraging as he raised a glass to her.

‘Wonderful news. You couldn’t have picked a finer woman to go gay for.’

She whacked his arm and huffed at him but he could see how delighted she was. They watched dear sweet Bernie try to socialise, complete novice that she was. She turned her head and caught their gaze, grinning by the bar. She realised that Ric had been let in on their lovely secret. Everything felt a lot lighter when she met Serena’s eyes, basking in the glow of her affection.

_There was no end to the amount of kisses they could shower on each other, safe and cocooned in their cosy room, nestled in their smug double bed._


End file.
